Town's Villains
by Darknessxxx
Summary: A bunch of short stories I am writing about the villains of Townsville
1. House Hunting

Darknessxxx **House Hunting**

**From the author: So I decided I would try my hand at writing. I decided to use a powerpuff Girls setting because I recently re-watched the series, but they aren't even mention in this story. No this is the story of how Fuzzy Lumpkins, requisitioned his home back. Oh and before I forget I DO NOT own anything.**

The City of Townsville. A peaceful town with very peaceful citizens. They play peacefully in the central park. At the local pool they swim peacefully. Even in the woods on the outskirts of town, the potentially vicious, Fuzzy Lumpkins can be found with his three nephews fishing, peacefully, on the lake.

Fuzzy inhaled the fresh air and smiled at his nephews: Buzzy, Wuzzy and Scuzzy. "yep boys" he said "this is the good life'. The three Lumpkins kids simply smiled back at him. "Yep" Fuzzy continued "nothing to bother us out here." "That's right" Buzzy said "no annoying town noises." "Or strange town smells" said Wuzzy. And Scuzzy said "and there's no-one trying to take our stuff".

At that last statement Fuzzy froze. Buzzy and Wuzzy exchanged a nervous glance. They knew that out here on the lake there wasn't anyone to take away their uncle's stuff, but they also knew that all his other stuff was taking from him. And the Lumpkins' treasured their stuff. "Hey Uncle Fuzzy" Buzzy said in an attempt to change the subject "can you show us how to use a 'Boom Stick'". He figured that his uncle's musket should take his mind off of his hijacked cabin.

"Certainly boys" Fuzzy replied, now calm. "Let's just get back on land and I'll show you how to handle it". He then started rowing the boat they were on back to shore, once docked he took out his musket and stated explaining how it worked to the boys. "This part here is the boom end" he started, while pointing to weapons barrel. "You just point at what you want to go boom. And this is the sick part." He continued referring to the trigger. "That's what makes the boom end boom." He then pointed it at a nearby tree and fired a round. The shot tore a chunk out of the tree which started to tip due to the poor balance, until it fell over.

"Neat!" Wuzzy exclaimed. "Can I try uncle Fuzzy?" "Sure" Fuzzy replied handing the weapon to the young Lumpkins "just be careful". Wuzzy took it then began searching for a target." Bet you can't hit that bird up there" Scuzzy said pointing at a sparrow nesting in a nearby tree. Accepting the challenge Wuzzy took aim and fired. The sparrow disappeared in an explosion of feathers.

"My turn" Scuzzy shouted taking the gun. He quickly found an orange eyed squirrel, their eyes met, Scuzzy's narrowing. He took aim started to apply pressure to the trigger. But before he could depress the mechanism enough to trigger the weapon, the squirrel bolted off so fast it seemed to leave an orange trail in its wake.

"I can't believe you missed that squirrel" Wuzzy said to Scuzzy. "Yeah it was right there" Buzzy said. Not liking his brothers' taunts, Scuzzy pointed the gun at them and pulled the trigger.

-Click-

Wuzzy and Buzzy winced at the sound, while Scuzzy looking confused continued pulling the trigger. Noticing that the 'Boom Stick' wasn't firing Buzzy cried out "wait to break it Scuzzy. I didn't even get a turn." Fuzzy then took the gun and examined it. "it's not broken boys" he said "it just needs some more 'Boom Pellets'. Don't worry though I got whole box full of 'em back at ..." he trailed off. "Don't worry about it uncle Fuzzy" Buzzy said, again trying to take his uncle's mind off of his stolen possessions. "How 'bout a song".

"Yeah, sure" Fuzzy said calming down. "Why don't y'all take a seat here "he pointed at the recently felled tree, which the three quickly took comfort on. "While I sit here" he continued taking a place on a nearby tree stump. "Now let me just grab Jo". He reached for an unseen object, he didn't feel anything he started panicking. "JO!" he said frantically searching for his missing possession. "Where you at Jo?" while he continued searching a sound came from the direction of Fuzzy's cabin, which the four Lumpkins recognized immediately, as the sound of a banjo.

"Jo" Fuzzy whispered hearing the sound of his beloved banjo being played by the miscreants, land squatting in his cabin. A feeling of rage started to build up inside him as he listened to the noise they were making with 'Jo'. A feeling that continued swelling, causing the Lumpkins to turn red, until the noise stopped. It was then that Fuzzy exploded in a fit of rage screaming "they's on MY property!"

He then ran off towards his cabin leaving his nephews to follow behind him. He ran outraged all the way to the front of the cabin and started pounding on the door. But upon hearing a voice inside saying "Boomer, go see who's at the door" the rage in Fuzzy disappeared, and was replaced with panic and fear. He had forgotten just who was inside his home. And he knew that picking a fight with any one of the three miscreants inside would only end one way for him; with pain.

He quickly ducked out of sight as the door opened. "No-one's here" he heard Boomer call back inside. Fuzzy didn't dare chance a look, but he just knew that the boy was scanning the area with those large deep blue eyes of his. It wasn't until he heard the door slam shut that he dared come out of hiding. As he did his nephews came running up

"What happened?"

"Did you fight for your stuff?"

"Did you win?"

Shaking his head at their questions Fuzzy motioned them to follow him. It was getting late and he should be bringing them home.

They walked in silence all the way to his brother Hairy's home. The house sat on a different lake, where Hairy Lumpkins was found throwing sticks of dynamite into. Noticing his kin's return Hairy shouted to his kids "Yeehaw boys, you done with fishin' lines. How 'bout some real fishin'" as he finished an explosion came up from the lake and rained fish, and water on top of him.

Seeing his brothers effective fishing method an idea came to Fuzzy's head. "Hey bro!" he shouted "mind if barrow some of that there dynamite" Hairy smiled and called back "Fuzzy, we's is family, just help yourself" he pointed towards his cache of explosives half hiding inside a boat tied to the lakes dock. Fuzzy did just what his brother told him to, picking up as much dynamite as he possible could he ran back towards his cabin.

Once there he set up the explosives in front of the door, which he then banged on lit a long fuse, then ducked into the woods out of sight his eyes closed. He held that position until he heard a loud boom. He peaked to witness his handy work.

The front of his cabin was missing, due to the explosion. Standing where the door was stood the bow's leader Brick, entirely unscathed by the blast. Behind the red headed boy, other two, Boomer and Butch, were arguing about something, which Fuzzy couldn't hear. And there, propped up in the corner stood his banjo.

While Fuzzy contemplated on how to retrieve his it Brick burst out laughing and said to his brothers "come on guys, let's go find a new place where we can crash." The super powered trio then flew off leaving behind red, blue and green streaks behind them.

Fuzzy's jaw dropped. He was overcome with joy. They were gone. He didn't care where they were going because wherever it was it wasn't here. His eyes then went back to the banjo "Jo!" he cried out running towards it. He grabbed it and embraced it lovingly, as Hairy, Buzzy, Wuzzy and Scuzzy came hurrying into the clearing.

"Uncle Fuzzy!" the young ones exclaimed noticing their uncle's victory. "Boys, Bro!" Fuzzy called back. Once they reached him he told them to take a seat on the floor while he took a seat on a wooden box filled with bullets and started playing his banjo, while the remaining walls fell down.

**Authors notes: so that was my first short story, I'm fairly sure I never made one in high school, how I passed will forever remain a mystery to me considering how little effort I put in. Well hoped you enjoyed. If I feel like it I MAY create a sequel.**


	2. The Crime of Rhyme

DarknessXXX

The Crime of Rhyme

**Authors Notes: I kind of wanted to see if I could pull off something like this. As usual I Do Not own The PowerPuff Girls or the characters within their show**

The sun hasn't even passed over the town

But the mayor was already awake with a frown

For he couldn't afford to be asleep

For in his city crime ran deep

He pulled himself up out of his bed

Determined to face the day ahead

He brushed hi teeth and took his shower

He had to be in his office within the hour

His breakfast wasn't anything worthy of boast

Just some eggs and toast

He finished his food and left his house

Making less noise than a mouse

He made his way to city hall

Being mayor of a city isn't a ball

He has to read through faxes

And decide how high to set the taxes

He entered his office and sat in his chair

Looking good even without any hair

He was soon joined by Ms Bellum, his assistant

A woman both dedicated and persistent

She said to him "why good morning sir"

And he replied "and it's up to us to make sure it stays pure"

Ms. Bellum was confused and asked "what do you mean?"

"Why crime is as bad as it's ever been. A man could get mugged just crossing the street. And the worry has the whole town beat"

The mayor clamped his hands over his head

He wished that he was back in his bed

Ms. Bellum said to the man "sir, it isn't that bad"

And he replied "but it's enough to make me sad"

Ms. Bellum said to him "I know what will cheer you up"

Looking up he said "something to bring me luck?"

And she said "why it's even better"

Excited now he said "did my pen pal send me a letter?"

From behind her own desk she produced a jar

The sight of which sent the mayors worries afar

Ms. Bellum proclaimed "why it's pickles"

Racing over the mayor said "why Ms. Bellum you always know which of my tastes to tickle"

He took the jar into his hands

And suddenly in burst The Gangreen Gang

The mayor was approached by their boss, Ace

Who stole the pickle jar that was in front of his face?

Has suddenly has they came in they were out

All the mayor could do was shout

"Why get back you thieves. Give me back my pickles, please"

Ms. Bellum was shocked at the gang's audacity

But right now the mayor needed her pity

"Don't worry, because I can go get more"

"Oh don't worry yourself with such a chore"

"I really have nothing better to do"

"Now we both know that that's not true"

The mayor got up and moved to a special phone

Ms. Bellum let out a moan

"Mr. Mayor don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"Ms. Bellum this problem is massive"

He picked up the receiver, doing a little twirl

This looked like a job for the PowerPuff Girls

"Yes mayor?" said their leader

"Oh blossom it just isn't fair" the Mayor greeted her

"Their causing havoc" the Mayor continued "as chaos, destruction and panic!" excitement coursing through the Mayors sinew

A confused Blossom said "have monster found their way into town?"

The Mayors reply was "we need you here now"

"Don't worry Mayor we're on our way"

"I just know that you'll save the day"

The Mayor put the phone down with a sigh

Sometimes he wished he was the one who could fly

He went over and sat at his desk

The girls would put his worries to rest

Ms Bellum asked him "why use the girls for a crime so low?"

He responded "that was heinous crime you know! Why to steal my pickle jar, those five have gone too far"

And then she said "you could just call the police"

"Too good for those thieves"

"But that's why they're paid"

"You haven't been this Nagy since I got that bunker made"

She shuddered at the thought of that project

The mayor drained the treasury to pay for it

She went to the door and said "I'm going for a walk"

"Oh, are we done with are talk?"

She opened the door and walked through

Leaving the mayor with no-one to talk to

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling tile

He remained that way for quite awhile

Eventually a pain sprung in his neck

And Ms. Bellum hasn't returned yet

He then looked to his right

Hanging on the wall was a picture of his wife

He got out of his chair and started pacing the room

Hoping that he would hear from the girls soon

He began pacing faster and faster

Awaiting news of those Gangreen bas—

Suddenly a figure burst through the wall

The Mayor could make out Blossom standing tall

She said "Mayor we need to talk to you"

"Just let me know what I can do"

"I was just wondering about the monsters in the city"

"Monsters are in the city, now that's a pity"

Confused Blossom said "the monsters you talked about in your call"

"I never mentioned monsters at all!"

"You said that they were causing 'havoc, destruction chaos and panic'"

"Yes but monsters weren't causing it"

"Then what were you talking about when you called?"

"You mean you don't know at all?"

Blossom shook her head no

The Mayor couldn't believe that she did so

He said to her "I didn't call because of monsters in the city. I was talking about: Ace, Snake, Grubber, Arturo, and Big Billy.

She said "so when you rang..."

"Why I was talking of the Gangreen Gang"

Blossom covered her face with her palm

She seemed to have trouble remaining calm

Just then something caught her eye

It looked like real trouble outside

She turned to the man and said "I'm sorry Mr. Mayor"

"They're still out there!"

"That may be but I've bigger fish to fry"

"If that's the case, then bye-bye"

Blossom left with a zoom

Just as Ms. Bellum entered the room

She just made out the girl leaving through the wall

And wondered why she didn't use the door leading into the hall

She said "I've brought you more pickles Mr. Mayor"

The Mayor responded "oh goodie, leave them over there!"

She placed the new pickle jar on a nearby table

While the Mayor started to watch cable

Then with a smirk Ms. Bellum said "you know pickles aren't the only thing I got at the store"

And the Mayor asked "oh, what else did you go for?"

"Why I got myself this _orange!"_

"But did you get anything to silence a squeaky door hinge?"

"No, but I'm thinking of getting a dress that's _purple"_

"Whatever happened to that guy Steve Urkel?"

Ms. Bellum threw her hands up into the air

Having to deal with this all day just wasn't fair

She said to him "okay Mayor, enough is enough"

"why it sounds like your day has been tough"

"that's it I'm going home"

"Know what'll cheer you up, some garden gnomes!"

She walked out the door and to her car

While the Mayor tried to open his pickle jar

**Authors Notes: man writing this is a lot harder then I'd thought it'd be. I really hoped you enjoyed reading it, because writing it was a pain. I also hope everything rhymed properly, but if not who really care? Or at least, who cares enough to do something about it?**


	3. The Princess and the Ruffians

DarknessXXX

The Princess and the Ruffians

**Authors Notes: since my Doctor Seuss rip-off got some good reviews (**_**two**_** good reviews) I decided to somewhat rush the next story. Coincidently to Cryptvo keeper this is about Princess Morebucks. But not because he suggested it, I swear! Any case as usual I don't own the characters from 'The PowerPuff Girls' (though I did make up a character for this one) Oh and heads up, this one is kinda long compared to the others, and I mean A LOT longer.**

Princess Morebucks was sitting at her table at Pokey Oaks, her school. Her teacher had told her, and the rest of the class to divide into pairs for some sort of game that she had planned.

Princess drummed her fingers across the table as she watched her classmates' team up with one another. She was waiting for _someone_ to approach her, for someone to want to team up with her.

"Okay, does everyone have a partner?" Ms. Keane, the teacher, said. As everyone else nodded Princess raised her hand.

"Ms. Keane" she said "**I** don't have a partner"

Ms. Keane examined her class. There were usually thirty students in her class, which would lead to fifteen groups of two. However, since the PowerPuff Girls were out fighting monster, there were only twenty-seven student in her class, and that would leave thirteen groups of two with a remainder of one.

As Ms. Keane, was trying to come up with a solution to her problem, Princess let out an exasperated sigh. "Never mind" she said, pulling a magazine out of her backpack. "Just do whatever without me!"

The class then went and played the games Ms. Keane had thought up. While Princess read her magazine, occasionally looking up to see what they were doing.

* * *

After school had ended, Princess walked out to the front of it. She looked over the school parking lot. She saw some kids walking home, talking with their friends who were travelling in the same direction. Others were running towards waiting cars, where their parents were waiting to take them home.

Princess looked around some more, looking for a limo that would take _her _home, since it was to faraway to walk. Letting out another exasperated sigh, she sat down on the school's front steps and waited, while more kids poured out of the school, talking to each other and laughing.

She began drumming her fingers against the steps, a habit of hers when she frustrated, or bored. She didn't take out any of the magazines in her bag, because she already read them, cover to cover, while she was inside. As she waited for someone to pick her up. Yet even as the parking lot emptied out, no-one had come for her.

'_Aargh!' _she thought to herself. _'Someone had better be on their way to pick me up right now, and take me home fast._

Just has she finished the thought she heard the sound of a car engine coming her way. Princess watched as a light blue convertible, driving by a woman with shoulder length red hair, sped through the neighbourhood towards the school. The car drove up to the school and parked right in front of Princess.

Princess stared at the car slack jawed. '_Is this some kind of joke'_ she thought

"What are you doing here?" she asked the woman in the car.

"A mother isn't allowed to pick her little princess up from school?" the woman in the car responded to her, a sly smile on her face.

"I am NOT getting in there, with you!" Princess said to her mother defiantly.

"Come on, you used to love when I drove you around" her mother called back.

"That was before you almost got me killed!" Princess shouted.

"Are you still upset about that little accident" her mother said.

'_LITTLE!' _Princess thought about the crash her mother had got into the last time she rode with her, it was nothing short of a miracle that they both came out of it unscathed.

For a while they both just stared at each other. Mrs. Morebucks broke the silence by saying "well if that's the way you feel, then I guess I'll see you at home.

Mrs. Morebucks revved the car's engine and made out to leave her daughter behind.

"Okay, okay" Princess said, standing up and walking towards the car.

Mrs. Morebucks smiled and leaned over to open the passenger door for her daughter. Princess got into the car, buckled her seatbelt, and hugged her backpack close to her chest.

'_Okay'_ she thought. _'It has been awhile since I've rode with mom, maybe she's not such a reckless driver anymore.'_

Her hopes of her mother's reform sank as Mrs. Morebucks pulled the car into a sharp 180° turn, and sped out of the school at 60MPH towards the city.

Princess hugged her backpack tightly as her mother weaved in and out of traffic. In the past, Princess got into fights with 'The PowerPuff Girls', girls who fight giant monster. She also has a personal jet pack, which allows her to fly through the air at high speeds. Yet being in a car with her mom behind the wheel really unnerved Princess.

Sensing her daughter's anxiety, Mrs. Morebucks turned to her. "You seem worried, are you okay?" she asked, that sly smile on her face.

Princess looked at her mother and said "you going to get me killed"

"Ridiculous" Mrs. Morebucks said."I'm far too good of a driver for that to happen."

"You've crashed before" Princess pointed out.

"Yeah so what are the odds that'll happen again?" Mrs. Morebucks said.

Princess went silent, as the car rolled up to a red light. Taking advantage of the momentary calm Princess took in her surroundings, as her mother used the time to take out and light a cigarette.

Princess recognized the intersection they were parked at. It wouldn't be much longer before she was home. Home, a huge, mostly empty place, where she would sit, alone, and play with the many toys she got her daddy to buy for her.

She then thought about her dad. Since he has many businesses to oversee, he's leaving for Europe today. If she managed to get home fast enough, she _might_ be able to see him off, on his way to the airport. And with her mom driving, getting home fast is basically a guarantee.

Princess turned to face the red light, which was still in front of her. As she waited she felt a drop of water fall on her face. She looked up, clouds were gathering, it looked like it was about to rain.

She turned to her mother and said, in her most demanding tone "would you put the top up!" then, noticing the lit cigarette in her mother's hand added "and put that _thing_ out!"

Her mother let out a small laugh and turned to her daughter, "first of all, I am not your father, so your tone isn't welcomed. Second this _thing_ has me under its spell, so putting it out is a no. And finally, there is no reason; I repeat NO reason, to ride with the top up."

Princess let out a snort. Her mother had a way with words that made it hard for Princess to get her way, and Princess was accustomed to getting her way.

"Cigarettes are bad for someone like me" Princess said swiping her hand in front of her face. "And put the top up because it's starting to rain!"

"Hah!" Mrs. Morebucks laughed, letting out a cloud of smoke into the air. "You can't let a little bit of rain ruing the joy of driving"

"But..." Princess began has a yellow muscle car pulled up beside them.

"_You've got to enjoy driving!" _Mrs. Morebucks said revving the car's engine.

Next to them the muscle car started revving their engine.

"See, he gets it" Mrs. Morebucks said indicating the muscle car, and revving her engine some more. The muscle car doing the same.

Princess watched, as the light turned green, her mother's hand flew to the car's speed shifter, and the car they were in flew off. The muscle car close behind them. Both cars manoeuvring(1) through other cars, the muscle car trying to overtake the Morebucks convertible.

Princess watched as her mother expertly steered though lanes, a smile on her face. Her mother was having a lot of fun, just like the kids in Princess's class had that day.

"Whoops" Mrs. Morebucks suddenly said, "Not about to fall for that." She slowed the car down to the proper speed limit, allowing the muscle car to speed past her. As the muscle car speed up the street, sirens sounded, and a police cruiser pulled out from behind a large billboard and started chasing the muscle car.

Mrs. Morebucks laughed as the police chased after the vehicle, then, noticing her daughter's sullen expression, changed her own.

"Come on" she said, trying to cheer her up "were almost home anyway. You can stand being a little wet."

"I'm not going back to school" Princess said.

Mrs. Morebucks looked at Princess; she had a sad look on her face. It seemed odd, usually her face occupied an angry, do what I want look.

"Alright" she said. "I guess you don't have to attend two more weeks of gluing macaroni to paper"

Princess looked at her. Her mother was looking at her with a genuine smile on her face. Something was caught in Princess's throat, so she turned away from her mom, and then let out a scream.

"Whoa" Mrs. Morebucks said, as she swerved between some kids, who found their way onto the street. "Where did they come from?"

Princess didn't say anything; her heart was racing, memories, of the crash she and her mother had been in coursing through her head, while Mrs. Morebucks watched the kids through the rear-view mirror.

After they, finally, pulled up to the front gate, Princess jumped out of the cart and ran inside.

"Oh Daddy" she called. But she got no reply.

"I think he left already" Mrs. Morebucks said entering the house. She looked around, "yeah, his briefcase was right here when I left to pick you up. He probably took it and left."

"Oh" Princess said. "So it's just me here then"

"Hey! I'm here to you known" Mrs. Morebucks said back. "And there might be some servants around, blending into the woodwork."

"Whatever!" Princess snapped and stormed out of the room.

She marched into the TV room, turned on the TV that took up the entire wall, and plopped herself into the couch in front of it and watched.

"So, you're just going to sit in front of the TV and rot your brain all summer?" Mrs. Morebucks said, following her daughter into the room.

"Go away mom" Princess said, without looking up.

"A kid your age ought to be playing with her friends" Mrs. Morebucks told her.

"Very funny mom" Princess said sarcastically.

"And with your charming personality, you must have _lots _of friends" Mrs. Morebucks said, matching her daughter's sarcasm.

Princess just snorted at the comment, and turned the volume on the TV up.

"Alright, fine" Mrs. Morebucks said. "You just wait there and I'll bring you some friends."

"Good luck with that" Princess said dryly from her chair.

"Tsk tsk" Mrs. Morebucks said to her "I don't need luck, after all, you mother is One Hundred Percent BadAss." She then left, while Princess continued staring at the TV.

Princess remained in front of the TV as her mother could be heard peeling out of the garage, in one of the families, many, cars. She sighed, and changed the channel.

* * *

Time passed, and Princess heard her mother opening the front door. Yet she remained firm in her chair.

"Still in front of that TV, eh?" Mrs. Morebucks called to her.

"You got something better to do?" Princess said back.

"First, watch the tone. And second I _did_ manage to find a few people who agreed to tolerate you, for a price."Mrs. Morebucks said smugly. Princess could just picture that sly smile on her mother's face.

"Oh really" Princess said, turning off the TV. "Who are they?"

"Take a look and see, you may have heard of them" Mrs Morebucks responded.

Princess turned her gaze to her mother, and her jaw dropped. Leaning against the room's threshold was Mrs. Morebucks, her sly smile indeed on her face. And standing at her feet, mouths open in awe of the room before them, stood 'The RowdyRuff Boys'.

Princess was shocked. Shocked that her mother would allow these barbarians into their house. Princess knew the RRB's as a group of violent, crass, _boys._

Princess was about to say something, but the blonde haired, blue eyed RowdyRuff Boy, Boomer, cut her off. "Cool TV!" he shouted then jumped from the door to the room, and landed next to her. The force from his landing pushed her seat up and she fell off the couch.

She looked up to see Butch, the green eyed raven haired boy, shout "and look at that stereo!" and in a flash of green, he sped to the stereo system that sat along the side wall.

She watched as Boomer started, rapidly switching through channels. And Butch, who was rocking his head to the stereo, the volume raised. Both of them laughing loudly.

"Hold it!" Brick, the redhead leader of their group commanded, and Butch and Boomer stopped their laughing and faced him. He, in turn, faced Mrs. Morebucks.

"Let me get this straight" he said to her "all we have to do is let this brat" he pointed to Princess, "hang out with us, and we get to play here, with all these?"

Princess began to worry. _'What exactly did mom promise them'_ she thought

"Oh Brick" Mrs Morebucks said to him. "You poor, misguided little boy. I'm not merely going to allow you to _play _here."

"Is that so?" Brick's deep red eyes moved to his brothers, and they had angry looks on their faces.

"No, I'm offering you to _live _here, and play with this stuff." Mrs. Morebucks said back to him.

Brick's eyes lit up, as Princess's heart sank.

"Really?" he asked excited

"Really?" she asked forlorn

"Really" Mrs. Morebucks answered.

"Does this place have any food?" Butch asked from the side of the room.

"Butch, do you honestly think this place doesn't?" Mrs Morebucks responded.

"Oh, do we get our own rooms?" Boomer then asked.

Mrs. Morebucks was about to answer, but Princess cut in. "Mom!" she shouted, "Why did you say that they could stay here?"

"_Live _here" Mrs. Morebucks said to her. "And I did it for you"

"How is letting criminals stay in _my _house supposed to benefit me?" Princess demanded to know.

"_Because _you need to have friends" her mother answered. "And this way, you'll have these three to keep you company." Then, as an afterthought she added "and they're no more of criminal then you are".

"But..." Princess started to protest

"Ahem" Brick interjected. "Sorry toots, but I think I like it here." Then, to Butch and Boomer, he asked, "what do you guys think?"

"This place is great!" Boomer said excitedly

"I don't want to leave" Butch said

"Well, I guess it's anonymous" Brick said "we're staying!"

"But, but" Princess stammered

"Wait, you mean _unanimous!"_ Boomer said as Princess tried to think up an argument.

"That's what I said _Boomer!_" Brick said to his brother, ignoring Princess's protests.

"_No_ you said A-Non-Y-Mous." Boomer said back to him. "U-Nan-i-Mous is what you meant to say!"

"Like there's a difference" Brick said back to him

"There is, actually" Boomer told him

"Actually, I don't care" Brick snapped

"Well I do" Boomer snapped back

"What you should care about is this fist" Brick threatened him

"Oh yeah, why?" Boomer asked

"Because it's about to do this!" in a red streak of light Brick sped toward Boomer, and backhanded him.

Boomer flew back, into the TV the wall, and broke the screen. Boomer glared at his Brother, and sped back to him.

"Hey now" Mrs. Morebucks, who was silent during their verbal debate suddenly said. "I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't fight here!"

Brick turned to her, a concerned look on his face. "Sorry 'bout that ma'am" he said to her.

Boomer took the opportunity to smack Brick on the back of his head. Brick glared at him, his fists shaking, but he restrained himself from retaliating. Meanwhile Butch just laughed.

"Don't worry about it" Mrs. Morebucks told him.

"Mom!" Princess shouted "what would daddy say if he saw this?"

"Oh, dad's a pushover" Mrs Morebucks said. "he won't say anything"

Princess said nothing. Inside she knew that her mother was right.

"Okay!" Mrs Morebucks said, clapping her hands together. "Princess, why don't you escort these three to the game room, so you all can get acquainted."

"Game room?" Butch said. "Then what's this room?"

"This was a TV room" Princess told him. "Before you guys _broke _the TV!"

"Yeah!" Butch snapped at her, a snarl suddenly on his face. "Why don't we break some more stuff?"

He approached her, a green glow radiating from his hands, and a wide smile on his face. Frightened, Princess took a step back, and fell over.

"Butch!" Brick shouted "don't hurt the girl."

To Princess's relief, Butch stopped advancing, but the smile was still on his face.

"Anyway," Brick continued turning to Princess. "Lead the way to this _game room_"

"Alrighty then!" Mrs Morebucks exclaimed. "You four go to the game room and have fun. Meanwhile I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me" she then left, much to Princess's dismay.

'_Don't leave me alone with them'_ she thought. The sight of Butch standing over her still in her head, the expression on his face menacing.

She snapped back to reality, when she became aware that she was being watch. Looking up she saw six very large eyes, eyes which have the ability to fire lasers, staring at her. Each of The RowdyRuff Boys were watching her, their arms crossed in front of them.

"Right" she said, laughing nervously, "the game room is this way" she then led them out of the TV room, through the main foyer, past her dad's trophy room, down a long hallway, and to a set of double doors.

"Well here we are" she told him and opened the doors. She took amusement watching their jaws drop open, and their eyes light up, not with laser vision, but with sheer awe at the sight of the room.

Directly in front of the doors stood a line of Pool tables, behind those stood Foosball tables, and behind those, Air Hockey tables. Against the walls stood various arcade machines; fighting games, racing games, shooters, etcetera.

It was Butch who found his voice first "ooh ooh" he shouted "Air Hockey!"

"No!" Boomer shouted, and pointed to the arcade games with guns mounted in front of them, "Shooters!"

"Air Hockey!" Butch shouted

"Guns!" Boomer shouted back

"Enough!" Brick shouted, silencing the two. He then turned to Princess "you!" he said to her "what first?"

Princess was shocked at the question. _'He wants to me to decide?' _she thought. "Um" she stammered looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the driver seats used for street racing games. "A racing game?" she stuttered.

Brick eyed the machines Princess suggested. "Good choice" he said, and the three of them zoomed to the game.

Princess let out a sigh of relief. _'Alright'_ she thought to herself. _'That'll keep them busy for awhile. I can probably sneak away and...'_

A tug at the back of her shirt broke her thought. Brick had flown her from the doors, and threw her into a fourth seat.

"Oof" she gasped as she landed.

"We're supposed to be keeping you company" Brick said landing back in his seat. "So sit down and play the game with us!"

Princess turned to the screen in front of her. Even though she had free access to this room, she hardly came in here, and she had never played this particular game before. All she knew about driving was what she picked up from watching her mother drive, from back when she was younger, before that crash.

"**STEP ON THE GAS TO JOIN"** was displayed on the screen. With a gulp she stepped on the gas pedal, and watched the screen change to show a line of cars.

"**CHOOSE YOUR RIDE**" Princess turned the steering wheel to highlight a yellow sedan, and was about to press the gas to select it. But she suddenly was drawn to a silver coupe. She turned the wheel until that one was highlighted and stepped on the gas. To her pleasure, a colour pallet showed up on the screen, which changed her selected car's paint job. She promptly selected a yellow paint scheme and hit the gas.

"**CHOOSE YOUR TRANSMISSION"** Princess didn't know what this meant. She examined her choices: AUTO or MANUAL. She recognized the illustration of the MANUAL setting. It was the speed shifter that she saw in the cars her mother drove. Since her mother was all about speed, and speed is the key to winning this type of game, she selected MANUAL.

The screen switched to the starting lineup, and countdown began

**3!** Princess noticed that her speed shifter was set in 3rd gear

**2!** She recalled that her mother had always started driving, from a standstill, from 1st gear.

**1!** She put shifter to 1st.

**GO!** She stepped on the gas, and shot out of the line.

She thought she was doing well, but her car reached a certain speed, then made strange sounds as the boys overtook her. Remembering that her mother always upped the gear, Princess let off the gas, stomped on the brake, wondering why there wasn't a third pedal, and moved the speed shifter to 2nd.

Because of her braking, her car slowed down, and when she put her foot back on the gas the car accelerated slower than before. When she had to switch gears again, she let off the gas but restrained from hitting the brake.

She continued to the first sharp turn, where both Butch and Boomer had crashed, and were trying to reorient themselves. Not wanting to share their fate, she stepped on the brake, and took the turn at a lower speed. Noticing that she accelerates faster at lower gears, she adjusted the shifter accordingly.

Continuing this play style, she eventually found herself tailgating Brick, who was in first place. She found herself competing against him for the win, as they approached the final portion of the race.

When they came up on the hairpin turn, both Brick and Princess slowed down and made the turn, Princess right behind Brick. Once they were out of the turn, they both stomped on the gas and spend toward the finish line. Shifting gears herself, Princess managed pull ahead of Brick and crossed the finish line.

"**WINNER"**

Princess sat, shocked by the words on the screen. _'I won?' _she thought, a smile tugging at her lips. Princess rarely competed with anyone, only when she wasn't given a choice, and when she did she was often outshined by her competitors.

She turned to her side, intent on rubbing her victory in the boys' faces. The sight of them glaring at her wiped the smile right off of her face, in her excitement she had forgot who she was racing against. The three RowdyRuff Boys were glaring at her.

"One more!" Brick barked and set up the game for another race.

Smiling nervously, Princess turned back to the screen. She chose the same settings as before and started the race. Like before she took an early lead. This time, due to her newly acquired experience, she managed to keep it. As she approached the final turn, fearing the boys' reaction if she were to win again, she intentionally overshot the turn, allowing Brick to pass her and take the win.

Again she turned to the boys. This time Butch and Boomer were glaring at their equipment, while Brick was staring at her again, looking even angrier than before.

"You threw that match!" he accused her

"Yeah, but thought you wanted to win" she said

"One more!" he shouted.

Behind him Butch and Boomer let out groans of protest, both of them eyeing the rest of the room, wanting to try out the other games at their disposal.

"ONE MORE!" Brick shouted again. He then set up the game so they could race again.

They raced, and Princess won again, this time by a large margin.

Once the race finished, Butch and Boomer sped off to play a different game. Brick, meanwhile, was staring at Princess again, no anger showing on his face.

Princess had a newfound joy in this game. So she asked him "one more?"

Brick let out a snort, and rose out of his seat. "You're just like your mother" he told her before.

Princess took in what he just told her. _'I'm just like my mother?' _she thought. _'My arrogant, manipulative, reckless driver of a mom?'_

"I am not!" she called to him, abandoning the game.

* * *

After spending quite a bit of time in the game room Butch flew up to Princess, "hey girlie!" he said to her, "you've got any food in this place?"

"Uh, yeah" she said "the kitchen staff should be just setting dinner in the buffet area."

Butch just stared at her blankly

"Right" Princess whispered to herself, remembering that he doesn't know where the buffet area is. "Follow me" she told him, leading him out of the room.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Brick asked as they reached the door

"Food!" Butch answered, prompting Brick and Boomer to drop what they were doing and join them.

Princess led them to a large room, with a dozen large tables, each table supporting platters of food, of varying ethnicities. Like with the game room, Princess laughed inside seeing the boys' reaction.

Brick rushed over to the nearest table.

"This stuff was cooked recently!" he said turning back to her. "You keep fresh food just lying around?"

"When you're as rich as we are, you do" Princess answered, her nose slightly raised in the air.

That served to widen the smile on his face. "This place is AWSOME!" he proclaimed, before grabbing a plate, which was sitting on the edge of the table, and rushing off.

"Infinitely better than Fuzzy's cabin in the woods!" Boomer said, then following suit.

"Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin?" Princess said aloud.

"It's where we were staying before" Butch answered, slowly walking to the buffet. "It blew up"

"How did it..." Princess began asking but decided against finding out. Instead she grabbed her own plate and helped herself.

Her plat full she went to the adjacent dining room, and found Brick, already shoveling his, mostly Japanese, food into his mouth, using chopsticks.

"How are you even using those?" Princess asked, taking a seat in front of him.

Brick looked up. "What, these?" he said, moving the chopsticks up and down. "It's not that hard."

"Yeah, but you don't have fingers" Princess pointed out.

Brick was taken aback by the observation "it's complicated" he said, and went back to eating.

Princess was still curious on how that worked, but dropped the subject.

Boomer suddenly appeared and took a seat next to Brick. "I should've gone with the crab." He muttered.

Princess looked at the lobster on his plate. "No" she said to him, "the lobster was a good choice"

Boomer glared at her, "why don't you just mind your own... ouch." He began rubbing his leg, while Brick glared at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Man" Princess heard Butch say from behind a large stack of plates. "I am starving!"

"Butch," Brick said to him as Butch placed his serving on the table, and took the seat next to him. "You're always hungry."

Butch merely smiled at his brother and took one of his plates, filled with French fries, and dumped the contents into his mouth.

Princess watched the display, distasteful. She, instead, turned to her own single plate of escargot. Using a fork, she dug the meat out of the shell, and placed it, gingerly, into her mouth; savouring the taste of the garlic butter it was prepared with(2).

Sensing that she was being watched she looked up, finding that the three RowdyRuff Boys was watching her, pale looks on their faces.

"Where can I find a bathroom?" Boomer suddenly asked.

"Oh, every door on the left, down that hall" she answered, pointing down a nearby corridor.

Boomer raced to the bathrooms Princess pointed out, leaving a blue trail in his wake.

"What's with him?" Princess asked the remaining two RowdyRuff Boys. Then, noticing the looks on their faces, she asked "and what's with you?"

Butch pushed away the nearest plate in front of him, proclaiming "I've lost my appetite."

"Aren't those snails? Brick asked her

"Yeah" Princess answered.

"And you ate one?" Brick asked

"Yeah" Princess answered again.

"A snail?" Brick looked perplexed

"Yes!" Princess answered, getting annoyed.

"You eat snails?"

"Look the actually taste pretty good!" Princess snapped. She grabbed her plate and offered it to Brick, "try one"

Brick just pushed the plate away. "I think I'd rather starve" he told her.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be gross, disgusting, _boys_!" Princess said, taking her plate back.

"Yeah well, eating _snails_ just seems so wrong," Brick said "so, so..."

"Cannibalistic" Boomer supplied, returning from the bathroom, and taking his seat on Bricks left.

"Yeah" Brick said, leaning back in his chair.

Princess was confused by what Boomer had said. "What do you mean, 'cannibalistic'?" she asked

Brick was averting her gaze. He had, instead, tilted his chair back and focused on the room's skylight. "Look" he began "just, don't worry about it"

Princess looked at her escargot. Seeing their reaction to her eating it had put off her apatite. Butch, meanwhile, seemed to have reclaimed his. He was back to dumping plates of food into his mouth.

"It's still raining" Brick suddenly proclaimed, tilting his chair further back.

Princess looked up. It had gotten dark outside, so it was hard to tell what the weather was like specifically. "How can you tell that?" she asked.

"Lightning" Brick simply said.

Boomer looked up at the news of lightning. Once a flash of light caught his eye, he too tilted his chair back and began watching the rain fall.

Princess didn't like the rain; she believed rain to be a nuisance. She preferred the comfort of her home. And when she's inside her home she doesn't want to think about the nuisance outside, she wanted to do something; and, oddly enough, she wanted to do something, with the company in front of her.

"So" she said, "anyone want to head to our theatre and catch a watch a movie?"

She thought she saw Butch's eyes, widen at the suggestion.

"Nah!" Brick shot down the idea, still looking through the skylight; transfixed on the rain beating down on it.

"How about we go back to the game room?" she asked

"Not now" Brick responded

"Indoor swimming pool?" she suggested

"I don't think so" Brick said

"Why don't we...um" Princess struggled to think of something else.

"Look" Brick cut her off, "whatever you're suggesting, I don't wanna do it right now; so stop asking."

Angry, Princess placed her hands on the table and stood up. "No **you** look!" Princess yelled at him. "You're in _my _house and _I_ want..."

"Now see here girlie" Brick cut her off. He sat up in his chair, the front leg of which crashed back onto the floor. "We may be in _your_ house" he said, now floating over the table, "but your with _my _team" he stuck his face in front of hers. "And on _my_ team, _I_ call the shots. Understand!"

Princess stared Brick in the eyes. His eyebrows were down, yet his expression wasn't one of anger, more like one of irritation. His arms were at his sides, it was impossible to tell if he was making a fist or not, has he doesn't have hands.

Princess didn't like having to take orders, especially when she was in her own house. She would have said something, but Butch and Boomer were still behind Brick, and they were watching the confrontation unfold. Not wanting to engage the three of them, she nodded her head reluctantly.

"Good" Brick said. He then leaned back, mid-air, and went back to staring out the skylight.

"So, you're just going to float there staring at rain falling?" Princess asked

"That's the plan" Brick answered her

Princess looked up. If she squinted, she could make out splats, where the rain hit the glass. Occasionally lightning would light up the sky; if she listened closely she could hear the thunder.

Princess had seen enough rain. "Whatever" she proclaimed. She then stormed out of the room, through the, many, corridors, that were in the mansion. She came to her room, ran into it, and threw herself onto the bed

'_Stupid boys'_ she thought. _'Stupid, dumb no-good boys. Why do they have to be so weird? Why would they rather stare at lightning then do something, with me? What's so great about lightning?'_

Has her mind wandered, her gaze blurred. She found it harder and harder to focus, until everything went dark

* * *

Princess found herself, floating through a dark space. She could make out her own figure, yet looking around; there was nothing else, not even a light source.

"Stupid boys" she found herself saying."Why did mom have to bring them into our house?"

"_That's an easy one" _Princess hearda voice echoing though her head. "_She did it so you didn't have to be alone!_"

Princess knew she heard that voice before, but couldn't place whom it belonged to "Yeah well, why did she have to get 'The RowdyRuff Boys'?" she asked the voice

"_Good question"_ the voice, a girl's voice, said. "_Who else could she have gotten?"_

"Anyone would be better than _them!" _Princess snapped back. 'Whose voice is that?'

"_Like all your friends at school?" _the voice said sarcastically.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Princess angrily yelled at the voice.

"_What I AM saying" _the voice said. _"Is that YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!"_

Princess finally recognized the voice, it was her own voice.

"But those three aren't my friends either" Princess responded.

"_True, but they did agree to hang out with you."_ The voice, from inside her head told her.

"But, mom's paying them to do that" Princess said.

"_And you've __never__ tried buying friends before" her voice said_

"But, what about Robin Snyder. We were kinda friends" Princess said

"_That you were, for a short while, yet we both know how that ended" the voice said_

"But, but, but" Princess stammered, desperately trying to think up a new argument.

"_But, but, BUT WHAT!" _the voice suddenly shouted.

Princess was getting anxious. She was aware that she had gotten into an argument- WITH HERSELF, and she was losing.

"_Time to face the facts" _the voice in her head continued. _"It's a fact that you aren't exactly great at making friends"_

"But I just be myself!" Princess screamed at the voice.

"_It's a fact that no-one likes you!" _the voice was getting louder

Tears began forming in Princess's eyes. She knew these to be true, that's why her mind was telling her. But still

"_Fact anytime you try to befriend someone, it doesn't end well!"_

Her tears were now flowing down her face. She closed her eyes. "Shut up!" she screamed.

"_FACT, you've become isolated from __everyone__ in this city!" _the voice kept going

Princess put her hands to her ears. Hopelessly trying to block out the voice that was inside her head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up" Princess repeated to herself, in an attempt to tone out the voice.

She thought back, back to when she first arrived in Townsville. Her dad had brought her to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Once she got inside, she had noticed three girls who seemed the friendliest and approached them. She had wanted to join their group, but she was rejected.

"_That's right" _the voice remarked _"not even those friendly PowerPuff Girls want anything to do with you"_

Princess kept thinking. Even after being rejected by The Girls, Princess didn't give up. She tried dressing the part, and she tried helping them out.

"_All that effort and all you managed to do was further yourself from them" _the voice said

_("What's wrong with you?"_ Buttercup had shouted at her)

"Shut up... just shut up" Princess pouted, wiping the tears from her face.

Being rejected had caused Princess to resent the girls; she used the only resource she had, money, to build a suit that brought her to their level. The girls, in response, destroyed the suit.

_("You're just a spoiled brat")_

She was now an enemy of the girls, and since everyone loved the girls, making friends at school had become impossible. Since she had become their enemy, she decided to play the part, and devote her time to destroying them. Under the pretense of sending them a gift for their birthday, she attempted to bow them away. Since the girls had experience with people trying to destroy them, they easily thwarted her attempt.

_("Why did you do that!)_

After that had failed, she tried to think up new plans to destroy them. Her first plans weren't exactly great ones.

"_Tie 'The PowerPuff Girls' to a rocket and send them to mars" the voice patronized._

Princess had learned that there were others who wanted to destroy the girls. She found out about Mojo Jojo, who was declared has an evil genius. Princess suggested that she combine her wealth and resources, and his brain, to create a plan to defeat them. The plan backfired on them.

"D_idn't that just go sooo well"_ the voice remarked.

Princes kept thinking back. Since she couldn't befriend anyone who liked The PowerPuff Girls, she had decided to try befriending the people who didn't like them. And who didn't like the PowerPuff Girls – the criminals they imprisoned.

Using her father's, seemingly endless, supply of money, she bought herself position has mayor of Townsville, and legalized crime. At first it seemed to have alienated and demoralized them. But then they took advantage of the situation, and robbed Princess's home blind. They agreed to return everything, provided she re-criminalized crime, and relinquish her authority back to the former mayor.

"_The cost of leaving a loop hole in your perfect plan, eh?"_ the voice commented.

"What do you want from me?" Princess cried

"_Oh, nothing" _the voice said. "_Just reminding you how pathetic you are!"_

One night, while plotting against the PowerPuff Girls, Princess snapped. She decided to simply go to the girls' home and, using a laser gun, blast them. In hindsight, that wasn't exactly a good idea. But when she had arrived, she found Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, who also held a grudge against the girls, and the physical embodiment of evil itself, a creature known solely has _HIM_, had come up with the same idea, of ambushing the girls.

It turned out that the combined forces of them, was more than enough to overpower and subdue the girls. Princess, Mojo, Fuzzy, and HIM, had entered an alliance, and together the four of them ran rampant through the city, under the guise of 'The Beat-Alls'.

"_That went pretty well, while it lasted" the voice remarked._

"But that wasn't my fault" Princess shouted through misted eyes, "If Mojo didn't decide to go solo; we'd be running this town!"

"_Yes, Mojo"_ as the voice mentioned the name, it seemed to break. It no longer sounded like Princess's voice, it sounded rougher, angry, and with a slight echo. "_But" _the voice said, regaining its composure, "_you were using the same type of weapon he was. If only you were good enough to pick up his slack."_

"Yeah" Princess said, submissively "I guess your right"

Her next major encounter with the girls was with the aforementioned Robin Snyder. Robin was new in town, and thus hadn't heard of Princess, or her attempts to destroy the PowerPuff Girls. In fact, Princess easily persuaded her to come to her house, and relish in her lavish lifestyle.

"_That could have ended well" _the voice said _"if only you didn't screw it up!"_

Princess said nothing. The voice was right, if only she didn't use Robin in her ploy to outshine the girls, they just might have become true friends.

Her next memory involved her sitting in the back of a limo. They were stuck in traffic and Carmichael, her driver, was ignoring her. In an attempt to find out what the holdup was, she looked out through the sunroof, she managed to make out red green and blue streaks of light crashing in front of her. That was the first time she laid eyes on 'The RowdyRuff Boys'.

They apparently gotten into a fight with the PowerPuff Girls, before they were thrown into her limo and they rushed back into the fight. Seeking opportunity for acceptance, Princess ran behind the limo and opened the trunk. Inside sat her personal jetpack. She strapped it on, and joined the fray, with the intent of hindering the girls, and aiding the boys.

She had managed to save the boys from defeat. She asked about joining their group, but they just laughed, accused her of being a girl, kicked her down and left.

"_A bit of boy trouble hmm"_

"..."(3)

Being rejected by them had saddened Princess. She was genuinely crying, when the PowerPuffs had approached her, demanding to know why she had sabotaged their victory against the RowdyRuffs. Seeing her anguish, they agreed to allow Princess to join them in a plan to defeat them.

"_Ooh, how did this turn out?" the voice asked_

Princess simply wiped her eyes, though she had long since run out of tears.

The plan was simple enough. Using special weaponized vehicles Princess had acquired to aide them; the girls should be able to overpower the boys. Or so Princess had thought. Instead the PowerPuffs had flaunted their new weapons to the RowdyRuffs. Naturally, the RowdyRuffs took interest and commandeered the vehicles.

'Stupid PowerPuff Girls' Princess had thought, 'they could've at least put up a fight.'

Once they had the weapons in their possession, the boys turned, not on the girls, but on each other; Boomer, in the boat he now had; Butch, in his tank; and Brick, in his jet. The three of them fired on each-other, laughing manically. Meanwhile the girls just stood back, watching smugly, as the boys, somehow, crashed a plane a tank and a boat into each-other.

"_Oh my" _the voice said "_and just who won that round?"_

"They did" Princess said, expressionless. "They all did"

Princess truly believed herself the only loser in that confrontation. The PowerPuff Girls had walked away, satisfied that they had outsmarted the boys. The RowdyRuff Boys had left, satisfied that they crashed a plane a tank and a boat into each-other, which in hindsight is actually pretty cool(4). And Princess was left alone, with nothing but the remains of three, very expensive, weapons that had been totalled beyond all use.

"_Aren't those three just the worst?" the voice asked_

"Yeah" she said, placing her head in knees.

She thought about how they were now in her house. How they had broken the large TV she was watching, how Butch had advanced menacingly toward her, "don't hurt the girl"

"_!"_

"!"

Princess's mood lightened at the memory of Brick telling his brothers not to harm her, even if it was to protect his own interests.

She remembered how, when they entered the game room, Brick had asked _her_ which game they should play first. How, though he got angry the first time she beat him, he was even angrier that she didn't play to her full potential.

'_That was fun' _Princess thought

"_NO" _the voice shouted, again, no longer sounding like Princess. _"That was" _the voice returned to normal _"a threatening experience."_

She thought about how Butch had got a large serving of food, and more or less inhaled it.

She thought about how Boomer corrected Bricks grammar.

A smile was now tugging at her face. Though she couldn't admit it out loud, she had fun being with the RowdyRuff Boys.

"_NO"_ the voice shouted, broken again.

'They're not as bad as I thought_'_ Princess thought

"_No, they're much worse"_

'Maybe, if I spend enough time with them...'

"_They hate you now, and they always will"_

'..Then maybe I can get them to like me'

"_No NOO"_

'And just maybe, we could become...

"_That will NEVER happen!"_

'..Friends'

"_NOOOOOO__ooo__" _the voice screamed, and was silent

* * *

"Hey girlie" Bricks shout awoken Princess "the guys and I were wondering, just which of these rooms is ours."

Princess blinked the sleep from her eyes, while Boomer critiqued Bricks sentenced.

"You mean 'which of these rooms _are _ours'" he said

Brick responded by smacking Boomer with the back of his hand(?).

"'R R's'" Brick said, "that just sounds stupid"

"'Is ours', sounds like we all share a single room" Boomer retorted.

Princess let out a small laugh, got up, and proceeded to escort, the closest people she has to friends, to their rooms.

** Authors Notes: okay, final count in Microsoft Word, Calibri style, size 11 font, double spacing between paragraph- 35 pages and, if you count the notes I have at the top, 7619 words, way longer then I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, I swear the next one, involving Mojo Jojo and someone **_**very**_** particular, will be funny. I haven't started it yet, but I have an idea in my head, and I swear IT IS FUNNY. If you like my stories, do something that would prove to me you do- Tell your friends, and foes or something.**

**(1) I'm not sure if that's how you spell manoeuvring, but that's what my spell check says, is right.  
**

**(2) I've never eaten escargot, but I understand that is what its cooked in  
**

**(3) that "..." is NOT a blank face, it is a beat panel  
**

**(4) crashing a Plane a tank and a boat into each other is something that I, personally, find to be pretty awsome  
**


End file.
